1 Lost in lust
by Yukirat
Summary: Shuichi is having troubles with Yuki once again but this time it is worse. Can his friend and idol Ryuichi cure not just his lonliness but Shuichis too...
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Lust **

**DO not own Gravitation**

**This is a story about Ryuchi's love for His shuchan and all the hardships he must face so Shuichi will notice him as more than just a friend.**

It was twenty minutes before Ryuichi and Shuichi were Scheduled to be on stage. Ryuichi was really hyped about singing on stage with Shuchan, he didn't quite understand it but whenever he sang with Shuichi it made him feel calm like he would be fine just as long as Shuchan was there singing along side him.

Ryuichi was running round back stage playing with Kumaguro pretending he was an aeroplane making crashing sounds "And reaooooooooooow CRASH" Ryuichi loved playing with Kuma it always made him happy when he was nervous or upset. Ryuichi ran down the hall and eagerly knocked on the door to the dressing room.

"Shuchan are you in there?" Ryuichi turned the knob on the dressing room door like an excited little child 'Kumachan and I are coming in," He pushed the door open to see his best friend and rival singer sitting hunched over on the couch, head slumped over and sobbing. Ryuichi couldn't believe it, excitement receded from his voice, all he could think about was protecting his Shuchan.

"Shuchaaaaan oh no what's wrong did someone eat your cake? Here hold Kuma he will help, he always makes me feel better." Ryuichi ran over to Shuchan still panting heavily from running round and playing with Kuma.

Shuichi looked up to see his idol sitting next to him with Kuma shoved in his face, he loved that about Ryuichi no matter what he always made him laugh or feel better even in the worst of situations. "Thanks a lot Ryuchan" he said whilst shakily grabbing Kuma and tightly hugging him.

"It's no problem Na no da, I would do anything to help my Shuchan." Ryu smiled. "So who ate your cake I will sort them ou_"

"It wasn't that it's just Yuki" Shuichi stopped Ryu mid sentence. He liked how Ryu jumped to the funniest conclusions it made him happy. Shuichi squirmed round to face his idol.

Ryuichi looked into those purple sparkling eyes of his best friend nothing could escape him there was seriously something up with Shuchan and he hated seeing his best friend like this, he needed to know...

"Uh Shuchan what did Yuki do?" Ryuichi wondered if he was heading towards bad territory by asking.

Shuichi looked up at his idol and decided that if he could tell anyone it would be Ryuchan, his best friend and the only one who didn't think he was an idiot from crying over something they didn't understand. Shuichi forcefully wiped the tears from his face he didn't want to be seen crying in front of his all time favourite idol.

"Well Yuki has been really distant lately and he's always either out or moody. Last night I tried to ask him why he was always moody just to try and help you know bu.. but" Shuichi burst into tears. Ryuichi grabbed his best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Everything is alright Shuchan I'm here" Ryuichi had dropped his little kid Façade and was serious, he was angry at Yuki for making Shuchan upset once again, this time it was worse he had never seen Shuchan this upset. Ryuichi turned Shuichi's face upwards and caressed his cheek, gently wiping away Shuichi's tears with his thump. Shuichi just smiled and regained his self control.

A small hiccup escaped Shuichi but he continued on. "He said it was none of my business and said I was annoying him and told me to leave and not come back he even took the key off me, I don't understand why though it makes no sense he has never done this before."Shuichi buried his face into his friend's chest and let his tears fall like never before.

Ryuichi was shocked by what Shuichi said he didn't understand himself, maybe Yuki was being his usual self or maybe there was something going on that he wouldn't tell Shuichi but that was no excuse for doing this to him. Ryuichi felt Shuichi's hot tears seep through his baggy black shirt and almost felt like crying himself.

"Shuchan it's alright you can stay at mine tonight and we will get all this sorted out OK?" Ryu smiled "Even Kuma wants you to stay."

Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi and just nodded he loved how his best friend could be so understanding. Hiro was never this understanding and they had been friends since they were kids.

"Now Shuchan let's get ready for the show" They both got up and got ready for the big concert tonight.

End of chap hope you like pleaze review (^/_\^)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in Lust Ch:2 **

The Show went great. Shuichi had put his worries aside about Yuki for the concert because he didn't want to risk ruining Ryuichi's name by messing it up for him. Shuichi actually had a lot of fun singing with his idol it always made him a little more himself, Ryuichi always made him feel better. Shuichi just thought that's how Your friends were supposed to make you feel except that this feeling was different than what Hiro made him feel it felt more alive and passionate. Shuichi thought it was nothing so he decided to leave it and enjoy all the fans cheering for Ryuichi and himself.

"That was fun ne Shuchan?" Ryuichi was still in singing mode and it caught Shuichi off guard.

"Uh... Oh yea it was great you did really well" Shuichi said looking at Ryuchan smiling. "Did you want to go back to the dressing room now to get changed?" Shuichi found himself averting his eyes and lightly blushing, but why? He didn't understand. He was dragged out of that thought as he felt warmth on his shoulder. Ryuichi had lightly put his hand on Shuchan's Shoulder.

"Are you Ok Shuchan?" Ryuichi said with concern in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine... Ahhh Ryuichi what are you doing?" Shuichi felt the warmth of Ryuichi's embrace.

"Um just hugging you, you looked like you needed it. Didn't you want me to? I'm so sorry Shuchan" Ryuichi turned to Kuma "Ryu hurt Shuchan, bad Ryu."

"No it's fine Ryuichi it's just you caught me off guard that's all."

"Um okies I'll try give you a hint next time so I don't scare you" Ryu was dancing round with Kuma, quietly humming soundless beauty to himself. "We should go get changed ne Shuchan?" Ryuichi had stopped dancing and was now looking at Shuchan with a massive grin on his face.

"Yea we should I'm getting really hot in these clothes" Shuichi was heading to the changing room dawdling behind Ryuichi thinking to himself. So much had happened recently such as Yuki kicking him out for no reason at all and if there was a reason he had no idea what it was, may be Yuki had had enough of Shuichi or maybe Yuki might be in trouble and he doesn't want Shuichi involved. He didn't know but maybe a few days away from Yuki would make things better then he would go back and see if Yuki was still angry. Also he was staying at his idol and friends house Ryuichi Sakuma and recently he has been getting these mixed feelings about everything and doesn't know what it means or if he should make anything of it. Either way he was just happy that he had a place to stay tonight.

"Hey Shuchan we can quickly get changed and then go back to mine and we can play some games it's going to be so much fun Na no da." Shuichi got images in his head of playing games with Ryuichi and they weren't board games but he decided it was best not to say anything. Ryuichi had already ran to his clothes and was taking his shirt off, Shuichi lightly blushed and realised his clothes were right by Ryuichi. He slowly walked up behind Ryuichi to grab his clothes but realised he wasn't heading towards his clothes he was walking straight up to Ryuichi. He decided screw it he was going to have fun tonight because he was over it, he lightly but his hand on Ryuichi's back. Ryuichi froze he was shocked by someone touching him and didn't know what to do. Shuichi had wrapped his hands round Ryuichi and was lightly kissing Ryuichi between his shoulder blades.

"Uh Shuchan what are you doing..." Ryuichi had turned round in Shuichi's arms to look at his friend and try and understand what he was doing this for. Shuichi caught Ryuichi off guard by gently pressing his lips against his own. Ryuichi was frozen in shock he didn't know what to do but had found himself kissing Shuchan back. Shuichi took advantage of this by tightly grabbing Ryuichi and pulling him closer. Shuichi pulled Ryuichi to the floor and pinned him to the ground he lightly brushed his lips against Ryuichi's neck and licked it. Ryu let out a small moan. Shuichi started kissing Ryu passionately down his neck bone trailing down to his stomach and back up. Ryuichi couldn't think straight and just let Shuichi take over. Shuichi started kissing Ryuichi forcefully on the lips, Ryuichi opened his mouth lightly to breathe and Shuichi took that as an invitation he entered and started exploring Ryuichi's mouth. He ran his hands down Ryu's stomach and started unzipping his pants. Ryuichi felt Shuchan's hand slip under his pants he let out a load moan as he lightly groped him. Ryuichi's mind was all muddled but one thought came to him.

"uhhh Shuchan..." Ryuichi said panting "Shouldn't we do this somewhere else we are in a changing room."

Shuichi had stopped and looked at what he was doing shocked at himself he moved away from Ryuichi " So... Sorry I didn't know what came over me."

"It's okay Shuchan it's just this is a changing room it might be better if we did it somewhere else like my home."

Shuichi was surprised at what Ryuichi had just said "Um yea ok sorry."

They both quickly got changed and left the changing room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lost in lust Ch3**_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update hope you guys aren't to angry I have been busy and lazy but here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy ^^ **_

An uneasy silence broke out over Ryuichi's room. Shu could barely look round the house without shaking, what happened to the cool, calm and confident Shuichi from before? He didn't know what to do so he decided to fiddle with a pen on his friend's desk.

"Uh Shuchan are you alright? You seem a bit on edge" Ryuichi was right in front of him now staring at him with earnest.

Shu didn't know what to say he couldn't possibly tell him that he was nervous; he didn't want his friend or maybe even really close friend to think he was scared. So he answered with whatever he could think of first. "Um yea I'm..." Shuichi was stopped mid sentence.

"Oh no shuuuuuchan you're not sick are you going to be ok?" Within seconds Ryu was leaning over him checking his forehead for a fever. Shuichi was shaking even more now but he pulled Ryuichi's hand away and held it.

"Yea I uh..." before He could get the words out he felt a warmth against his lips as Ryuichi's soft lips covered his. Ryu grabbed Shu and pulled him into him, their soft kisses turned into hungry passion as they were tangled round each other on the floor. Shuichi's nervousness was quickly replaced by a sudden longing. Without breaking their kiss Shuichi pulled off Ryuichi's pants. He slid his fingers down and into Ryu. Ryu let out a loud gasp which was soon muffled by Shuichi's hungry kisses.

Ryu pulled Shuichi closer wanting more. Ryu slid his hands down Shu chan's hips and tugged off his pants. Shu slid his fingers out and pulled Ryu closer into him. He looked down at Ryu waiting for permission. Ryu gave out a quick nod, Shu slid into Ryu slowing hoping not to hurt him. Ryu gave a loud screaming noise of pleasure. Shu started pushing into Ryu harder making loud panting himself, he pushed in and out harder each time until he knew he couldn't take much more, with one last thrust he pushed hard into Ryu letting his come enter him. Ryu let out a light gasping noise as Shu pulled out lying on top of Ryu both panting. They lay there for ages with no one saying anything.

"I love you Shuchan' Ryu said smiling and kissing Shu's neck.

"I love you to Ryu" Shu said not thinking of anything else but tonight which was the best night of his life.

**Hope you enjoyed ^^ I'm not sure what you guys are going to think but I like it. **

**Please Review (^/_\^) **


End file.
